Not Any More
by cat-two
Summary: This is AU Kind of like 'You Got Mail' But not. Please R+R
1. New job! Purple Eyes! And Email!

Well here I try again..Lets hope this is better then my other one.   
they are OOC sorry..  
own nothing but my thoughts.  
the rest will show up later I think?  
  
------  
  
'I really hate working here why did I have to move away to get this job?' Kaoru ran hurrying into her new job knowing that she was running late on her first day.  
"Why did it have to rain now of all days!" Kaoru said her thought out loud. 'My boss is going to send me back home. maybe that can be a good thing.'  
Kaoru enters her new job and goes to her floor thinking she's going to get an ear full from her new boss.  
"Gomen,gomen" Kaoru said to her new boss. "It's alright, I know it's your first day here so it's okay. My name is Kenshin Himura and yours?"  
"Kamiya Kaoru" "Nice to meet you Kaoru I hope you like working here." And Kenshin walks away to his office.  
'He looks funny, red hair and purple eyes? Must be contacts'  
Kaoru walks to her desk and starts her computer, looking around at her new job.   
'the weird thing is he wasn't that mad at me for being late. He really is sweet.'  
"Hey you!" Kaoru looked around and her eyes met with another person who worked at the same department as her.  
"Yes? What is it?"  
"You really should be working and not drooling over our boss or you might end up losing your job!"  
"Who do you think you are anyway!?" Kaoru shouted  
"My name is Megumi,and he's mine"   
"Yours? I don't see your name on him?"  
"That doesn't matter..he will be" with that Megumi went back to work on her computer.  
Leaving everyone looking at the two women. One the new one and the other always going after the boss.  
  
.Kaoru's house.  
'bored..loney.' Looking around her room 'tv no' then to the other side 'computer..yes'  
Kaoru logs in checks her email nothing new and nothing odd in there until she saw the very last one.  
'Needing someone to talk to' from 'Muted Voices'  
"No wonder you need someone to talk to your muted!" Kaoru said laughing at this persons email name. (I have one like this but a little different ^_^)  
  
'Hello  
  
We are both members of the same group and I was wondering if we could be friends?  
I know how weird that sounds but please?  
  
Muted Voices  
  
Kaoru looked at the email over and over again thinking.. If I did what if..  
How cares! As long as I got a friend!  
  
Hello Muted Voices,  
  
Sure I'll be your friend, I just moved to where I am so I don't know anyone here.  
  
Hope to hear from you soon!  
Lady Orchid  
  
Kaoru sent the email 'Well it's only going to be one or two emails here and there nothing big.  
'It'll turn out to be nothing..But it wouldn't hurt to try.' Yawning Kaoru turned off her computer and went to bed.  
  
.Kenshin's House.  
Kenshin was just looking around the internet reading and thinking..more or less about the new one at his job.  
  
"YOU GOT MAIL"   
Kenshin checked his inbox, happy to see that he got a reply from that person he emailed a few hours ago.  
He replyed to it and yawned. 'Really has been a busy day..should go to sleep.'  
Kenshin turned off his computer and got ready for work tomorrow.  
  
----  
  
How was that? Should I just leave it there or make more of a story out of it?  
Please Review! ^_^ 


	2. Sano!8pm!and City Lights!

Own my thoughts nothing else.  
  
-----  
  
Kaoru woke to a sunny day much better then the day before, she hated the rain.  
She went over remembering about the email she got last night and turned on her computer  
logged in and looked at her email; sure enough there it was. 'Muted Voices'-'Re:Needing someone to talk to'  
Kaoru read the email over and thinking as to what her reply should be.  
  
Hello Muted Voices,  
  
I'm happy that yo   
  
In the middle of typing her email an IM message came up  
  
Muted Voices: Hello  
  
Kaoru jumped to the sound it made but happy that he was online at the same time  
  
LadyOrchid:Hi Mutedvoices  
MutedVoices: Nice to finally talk to you like this  
LadyOrchid: How did you know that I was online?  
Mutedvoices:I was wondering if you had AIM or not so I typed your name in and it said that you were on.  
LadyOrchid:oh  
MutedVoices:Your new in town? I lived here all my life.  
LadyOrchid:Really? Maybe I've seen you somewhere  
Mutedvoices: What do you look like?  
  
Kaoru Notices that it's close for her to leave for work  
  
LadyOrchid: I'm sorry can I talk to you later today I have to go  
Mutedvoices: Yes about what time?  
LadyOrchid: 8pm  
MutedVoices: See you then  
***LadyOrchid Has Logged Off***  
  
Kaoru ran out of her house and to work she didn't want to be late again  
Running to her desk not looking at where she was running as long as she got to her desk.  
  
At the same time Sanosuke Sagara was running late he had a meeting to go to with Kenshin.  
  
"AAA!!" one yelled while another yelled "KUSO!!"  
"Look where your going!" Kaoru yelled   
"ME? I'M GOING TO BE LATE BECAUSE OF YOU!"  
"I'm already late!"  
  
All the other co-workers and even Kenshin heard the yells and ran towards them.  
  
"Is everything alright in here?" Kenshin looking at the two who both looked very P.O at each other.  
"Yea Kenshin" Sano looking and happy that all his papers hadn't gone all over the place.  
Kaoru getting up and fixing her hair the best as she could.  
"Sano this is Kaoru she's new here, Kaoru this is Sanosuke"  
"Nice to meet you little Lady"  
"Nice to meet you but watch where your running next time"  
  
Kenshin was happy that he got to see Kaoru he wished that they could talk more.  
"Kaoru hows everything working out here for you?"  
"Everythings great, I just wished I knew more people then I did."  
"I'm sorry to hear that Kaoru-" Megumi had pulled on Kenshin's hair mad that he was about to ask 'That New girl' to lunch with him.  
"ORO!!" Kenshin put his hands to his hair with a smiling Megumi next to him.   
  
She was telling him something in a low voice so Kaoru couldn't hear.  
"I'm sorry Megumi but I can't tonight I have a meeting at 8."  
"Please don't tell me you want to go over these things Kenshin!" Sano still there next to Kaoru.  
"No it's not that kind of meeting. Now lets look at what you did Sano"  
"Bye Fox,Little Lady"   
  
Megumi with rage knocked over everything that was in her way.  
'Well that'll show her that she can't get everything that she wants' Kaoru thought smiling and work went back to it's usual self.  
  
.After Work.  
'I have about one hour til I have to talk to Muted Voices again. I think I'll watch tv. Kaoru yawned and put the tv on.  
  
Kenshin was still at his office working and just looking out his window. He always liked looking out to the city. It gave him ideas.  
Smiling to himself.  
No one was here to ask for anything   
no one was here to act as a friend to him  
He had Sano but that was only one person.  
Megumi just wants money..Kaoru I have to talk to more to see if theres anything I don't like.  
But everyone that I have asked tells me that she's nice and a cheerful person.  
  
Kenshin login and waited for Lady Orchid to sign in.  
  
Kaoru got bored with her shows that she watched and dinner wasn't that great.  
She turned her computer back on and logged in  
  
MutedVoices:Hello  
  
  
Kaoru smiled well this is better then nothing.  
  
LadyOrchid:Hi MV  
LadyOrchid:It's ok if I called you that right?  
Mutedvoices:Yes  
Mutedvoices:Still at work didn't feel like going home just yet.  
LadyOrchid:Why not?  
MutedVoices:I like to see the city when the sun goes down it's different.  
  
Kenshin went home at 12 and Kaoru went to sleep at 12:30 They had talked to each other for the past   
few hours.  
  
'I can't belive it..I don't belive it.' Kaoru thought. 'Well I can look forward to tomorrow at 8 again.'  
Kaoru smiled as she fell asleep thinking of the nice chat she had with muted voices.  
  
Kenshin finally home happy that he had another friend. Who lived in the same town.  
'I wonder if I've seen her before..'  
'One day I'll meet her..Maybe I'll ask tomorrow'  
Kenshin just couldn't help but laugh and went to bed.  
  
------------  
  
How was that? Please Review! 


	3. Words we couldn't say! Bebop Style! Coff...

OOC again.  
About MutedVoices..The Kenshin here doesn't have that many people that he can trust to talk to. And with some he has to becareful  
MutedVoices are just his voices that he will never get to say in the life that he has now.  
Kaoru's Name Lady Orchid. Orchid is a color and I think she'd like that color.  
  
I saw 'Vanilla Sky' so some of that movie may be in here too..Like Megumi taking on Julia's personlity as a crazy women after Kenshin but I don't think I'll make her kill anyone.  
I Own nothing but my thoughts.  
The song that is on here is from Cowboy Bebop even tho there is no one on that show to that will be in here.  
The song will be 'Words we couldn't say'  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru grew to become best friends over online in the past few months. Kenshin still wanted to ask LadyOrchid to meet but everytime he asked she had to go.  
'Maybe she was scared of me? Maybe she wasn't who she said she was..No that couldn't be it.'  
'Kaoru' Kenshin looked at her working typing at her desk.  
She looked happy not like before she was so..lonely.  
  
--  
We couldn't say them  
So now we just pray them  
Words that we couldn't say  
--  
  
'Well this is fun..MV hasn't came online yet.' Kaoru stopped tying on her computer and looked at her watch 'another few hours to go'  
"Hey Jou-chan you know you have to keep working or you'll lose your job. And also Kenshin has been watching you for a while.."  
'Kenshin has been watching me for a while..'  
"How long?"  
"I'd say about 5mins"  
  
--  
Funny ain't it  
Games people play  
Scratch it paint it  
One in the same  
--  
  
'What could Sano be talking about to Kaoru about?'  
'She isn't getting mad at him this time..'  
Kenshin went back to writing on his date book but only putting the time of when he and LadyOrchid talk.  
Kenshin loved those days, the others were meaningless.. He but the date book down and looked towards the window.   
'I really should stop this. I don't belive it's good for my health. To be in love with someone you don't even know and another one you don't even talk to. What a fool am I.'  
"So who is Lady Orchid?" Megumi asked holding the date book.   
"Who is it?"  
"Is this why you haven't called or picked up when I called?" Megumi's voice screamed  
"Please leave me alone Megumi.."  
"Why So you can go back and talk to that..that Bitch!"  
"Leave Now! And don't ever bother showing up here again either! your fired!"  
"Oh you can't fire me I quit!"  
"Then Leave!"  
Everyone knew that Kenshin and Megumi were seeing each other but over the past few months Kenshin has bacome more cold   
towards most people.  
It was a rare thing to hear him say 'oro' at all anymore.  
  
--  
We couldn't find them  
So we tried to hide them  
Words that we couldn't say  
--  
Kaoru couldn't help but watch the fight that Kenshin and Megumi had. She didn't like Megumi and was happy that Kenshin finally gave her what she should of got  
months ago.  
Acting as if she were boss making people do her work.  
But what was wrong with Kenshin?  
What had that fight been about?  
Kaoru couldn't help but ask him..She hated being in the dark and she did care about him.  
  
--  
It hurts don't it  
Fools on parade  
Taint it own it  
Chase it away  
--  
  
"Kenshin?" Kenshin still looked out the window. He hated acting that way towards anyone but didn't feel like talking   
"Kenshin please tell me whats wrong."   
"Kaoru please don't bother me"  
  
--  
We couldn't make them  
So we had to break them  
Words that we couldn't say  
--  
"Kenshin I'm your friend..you can trust to tell me when theres something wrong."  
"Kaoru I told you to leave."  
'Whats bothering him so much? I hate seeing him like this..'  
"Kenshin can't you even look at me to tell me that?"  
--  
Sometimes baby  
We make mistakes  
Dark and hazy  
Prices we pay  
--  
Kenshin faced Kaoru his eyes were a mix of colors  
"Kaoru please leave me alone."  
"But Kenshin.."  
"Kaoru leave now!!" 'oh no..please don't tell me I snapped at Kaoru..'  
--  
I sit here on my shelf  
Just talking to myself  
Words that we couldn't say  
--  
Kaoru's eyes filled with tears. 'I have no reason to cry. I mean he is sort of my friend but why?'  
Kaoru walked out with confused faces on everyones face wondering what happend.  
"Jou-chan are you okay?"  
Kaoru just walked out going home and looking for MV. 'I don't know why I acted like that.'  
'I'm so stupid.'  
--  
Someday maybe  
We'll make it right  
Until that day  
Long endless nights  
--  
Kenshin locked his door after he saw Kaoru cry and left.  
Looking down at the city..his mind in so many places he just didn't want to be him.  
'Gomen Kaoru..'  
"Hey Kenshin open up!!"  
knocking even more knocking became louder.  
"If you don't open this door I'm going to break it down!"  
Kenshin just looked down at the city.  
--  
We couldn't say them  
So now we just pray them  
Words that we couldn't say  
We couldn't say them  
So now we just pray them  
Words that we couldn't say  
--  
Kaoru sat at her computer crying more. She didn't understand it.  
'It was his voice..so cold..'  
Kaoru looked at the clock '9:30pm'  
MV's late.  
Kaoru couldn't stand it. Kenshin being like that and now MV won't be online tonight.  
'great..'  
Mutedvoices: Would you like to meet?  
--   
Someday maybe  
We'll make it right  
Until that day  
Long endless nights  
--  
'Ladyorchid had been waiting for me this whole time..'  
  
LadyOrchid:yes  
MutedVoices:How about later tonight at the coffe shop on north main?  
LadyOrchid:How will I know that your there?  
Mutedvoices:I'll bring..  
Kenshin looked about his room..'what should I bring? What should I bring?!'  
MutedVoices: A..flower.  
--  
We couldn't say them  
So now we just pray them  
Words that we couldn't say  
--  
LadyOrchid:Ok..cya there then!  
***LADYORCHID HAS LOGGED OFF***  
Kaoru grabed her jacket and still trying to forget her bad day and headed   
to meet her friend...her best friend..no someone that she held close to her heart.  
She smilied.   
and left.  
  
----------  
Sorry for typos but my spell check is not working tonight.  
Yes Megumi will show up again next time..to make even more of a mess.  
How was that?   
It was bad wasn't it? ^_^;  
Please Review! 


	4. A Flower! A Walk! And is that your real ...

OOC again. I'll try not to make Megumi a bad person but she will end up with Sano  
Lets hope this goes okay.  
  
-------  
  
Kaoru went into the shop as they said they would meet up at. She looked at her watch '10:23' I'm early.  
She sat down with her flower, Kaoru happy that she was going to meet him at anytime.   
  
Kenshin got his flower nice and it was his favorite color..magenta.  
Running he was going to be late.  
  
'How stupid could I get in one day? I told Sano about Lady Orchid.'  
Kenshin pushing people to get out of his way.  
Kenshin was there! 'Finally!' he thought.   
He looked in from the Window..no everyone that he saw had no flower on them or with them.  
'Am I early?'   
"Kenshin.."  
'But I couldn't be early'  
"Kenshin"  
'Should I just go in and wait?'  
"Kenshin!"  
"Oro!!"  
  
"So have you meet Lady Orchid yet? hmm?"   
"No she should be in there.."  
"Kenshin do you even know what she looks like?"  
"She said that she'd bring a flower with her.." Kenshin waved the flower in Sano's face.  
"Well I'll go in and find her for you."  
Kenshin waited as Sano walked in 'What's taking him so long in there?'  
  
Kaoru had but her flower under her chair she was more in the back of the place  
then in the front. With her back to the wall. So she could see what he'd look like when he came in.  
She heard the door open again. She looked up and there came..Sano?  
'What is he doing here?'  
"Hey Jou-chan"  
"Hi Sano"  
"So you haven't seen a lady in here with a flower now have you?"  
'a flower?'  
'he couldn't be?'  
"Um..sorry Sano I haven't. Why?"  
  
"Oh just for a friend of mine was asking. He's outside right now." 'Why does Kaoru have that look on her face?'  
'I didn't say anything'  
  
"Hey Sano I'm going to go." Kaoru picked up her flower on the floor.  
"You can keep this. It's getting late." 'Well if I leave then maybe I could see who Sano or 'his friend'  
was'.  
  
'It..was Jou-chan?'   
'Kenshin has been talking to her along?'  
"Hey Jou-chan can I have some money? I'll pay you back."  
"Fine, but you better or you'll owe me one."  
Kaoru gave Sano a few dollars.  
"Hey Kaoru tomorrow will be fine..at work I mean."  
Kaoru just walked out.  
Sano still had her flower.  
And Kenshin?  
  
Kaoru walked out to see a Megumi and a Kenshin oro'ing.  
It looked as if Megumi was still mad. Kaoru hadn't moved and wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"How dare you say you love her!"  
"But I do."  
"What about me then?"  
"Oro! We can still be friends?"  
  
'So Kenshin loved someone else then?'  
  
"Why Kenshin? What does this 'Lady Orchid have that I don't?"  
"It isn't like that Megumi, I"  
"Then What is it then?"  
'Did she say Lady Orchid!?!?' Kaoru's eyes went wide 'Was it Kenshin?'  
  
"Clam down Fox, I think we should have a walk."  
"Who said this had anything to do with you?"  
"No one but it isn't safe for a fox to walk home alone."  
"Oh and Kenshin theres something I need to tell you later." Sano gave Kenshin Kaoru's flower.  
  
'It really was Kenshin.' Kaoru was happy 'but Sano? Will he tell him before I can?'  
  
"So she was here" Kenshin thought outloud again. He was happy to see Sano and Megumi together..they were the same in some ways  
bette for each other.  
He sat down looking at the blue/purple flower at how it was and every little detail about it.  
'He looks as if his heart has been broken..I have to tell him.'  
"Hi Kenshin" 'I can't belive I'm going to tell him.'  
"Kaoru are you okay? I'm sorry about what happend before."  
"I know that Kenshin. I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone."   
  
"Kenshin?"  
"Yes Kaoru?"  
"Are those your real eye color?"  
'she's asking me about my eyes?'  
"Yes they are"  
"Kenshin?"  
"Yes Kaoru?"  
"Could I have my flower back?"  
  
Kenshin's eyes widen 'Her flower?'  
Kaoru smiled. "Muted Voices,it's nice to meet you in real life."  
  
-------  
  
OOC and it was bad wasn't it? ^_^;  
Please Review!  
Thanks.  
And sorry for my spelling but my spell check isn't working anymore. 


	5. For Susan!A walk!A song! and Truth!

Once again I will get help and music from Cowboy Bebop! This one is called  
'You make me cool' The words kind of remind me of Sano. This ch will be a Sano/Megumi  
Because of Susan asked for it. ^_^  
OOC again  
And I know they aren't long but it takes me awhile to get it to where I think  
it's okay.  
This will be short.  
  
The Walk Home  
Short story in a story.  
---  
  
"So Fox are you okay?"  
  
--  
What can I tell you, this guy you see  
I can't help feeling, so cool hip and so free  
I don't believe in getting hooked on love, no not me.  
You can't persuade me, to play your game  
You turn your nose up, whenever I'm acting the same  
The way I move is oh so smooth, I'm cool  
I know you want to hold me, Cool Kat.  
-  
  
"Yes I'm fine."  
'I don't belive her..'  
"Are you sure fox?"  
"Yes It's nothing."  
They both kept walking without saything anything.  
  
-  
Just leave me drinkin', in this bar tonight  
I know you want me, to make you, make you feel right  
But all you do is hang your head so low  
I know you really want me, to go.  
-  
  
"Are we close to where you live yet?"  
"Almost."  
'I can't take seeing her this way.'  
Sano took Megumi's arm and faced her  
"Megumi if it's about Kenshin and your job I don't think he ment to fire you."  
"Do you know how it feels to have your heart break?"  
  
-  
Why can't you, please understand  
What kind of man I've got to be  
You're saying, I'm such a fool hiding my thoughts away from  
you girl I know it's driving you wild  
I'm sorry I'm a Cool Kat baby.  
-  
"My heart breaks everyday, Megumi."   
"How? How can that be?"  
"Seeing you go after someone who loves another when you all this time you got me."  
Megumi's eye's widen   
and they walked on  
  
-  
You can't persuade me, to play your game  
You turn your nose up, whenever I'm acting the same  
The way I move is oh so smooth, I'm cool  
I know you want to hold me, Cool Kat.  
-  
2chapters in one day! I think thats good?  
Hey Susan I hope you liked this. ^_^  
The song might of not fit but I kind of think it does in a odd way?  
Please Review! and sorry it this was bad! And spell check is not working! 


	6. Truth!Thinking!And Research Paper!

Own nothing just my thoughts.  
sorry for being short I have to type an essay and don't have time to make a longer one.  
  
------  
  
'Kaoru is Lady Orchid?'  
"Kenshin?"   
'What if he doesn't like me?' Kaoru thought.  
  
'What could Kenshin be thinking about?' Kaoru was getting a little scared and worried   
by this time.  
  
Kaoru stood up 'should I just go then?'   
"Kenshin I'll see you tomorrow then." And Kaoru left.  
She began crying 'I wish this day never happend.'  
And crying even more harder then before she lead into the wall crying.  
  
"Kaoru.."  
Kenshin now used to the idea and liked the idea of having the person he loved to talk to  
and the person he wanted to know be the same person.  
Kenshin following the path that he saw Kaoru go up.  
  
His heart sank. She shouldn't be crying.  
Kenshin wrapped his arms around her.   
"Please don't cry Kaoru."  
"Kenshin?"  
"Yes?"  
  
Kaoru put her arms where Kenshin was. 'It was him.'  
  
"Are you sure those are your real eye colors?"  
"Oro.." Kenshin winned   
  
--------  
  
Bad right? ^_^;  
Short too.  
Spell check isn't working.   
Don't want to pay $15 just for it to work.  
Please Review! And thanks! 


End file.
